Blue Eyed Boy
by Manflesh
Summary: All Naruto ever wanted was for someone to look at him with love. Not lust or disgust. But since he was a porn star he'd lost hope of finding love until he met Sasuke. However, the dark haired man has secrets of his own. SasuNaru ItaSasu GaaNaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, since I finished 'be careful who you kill' I wanted to write another story about murder. But I wanted it to be sad and tragic at the same time. The plot bunnies attacked, and this story was born. Also, some of the stuff that Sasuke does was inspired by an episode of Criminal Minds I saw once.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Criminal Minds.

Warning: Yaoi! If you don't like it don't read this! BDSM, sadism, drug use, character death, profanity, AU, OC, OOCness, sexual abuse, rape and scenes of explicit sex.

Pairings: SasuNaru GaaNaru ItaSasu OroNaru NarutoxAlot of different characters(you'll find out why soon.)

_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have all of me.-Evanescence_

**x-X-x**

Naruto cluched the pillow under his head and bit his lip. 'It's always like this.' He thought. He cluched the pillow tighter and moaned as felt a finger slip inside of him. "Ahhh...harder..." He growled. One finger became two and they quickly began to thrust into him quickly. Naruto looked up at his partner, whose stage name was simply Rocker. He wasn't a bad looking man. He had striking green eyes and wavy black hair that fell down to his shoulders.

Rocker leaned down and licked Naruto's ear. "Baby I can't wait to pound your ass." He pushed his hips forward so that Naruto could feel his erection and slipped a third finger in.

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He honestly wished they had better lines. But sticking to the script was their job. "Do it. Fuck me." Naruto pushed his hips back and moaned loudly.

"Alright...cut!" Their director called from a few feet away. "Time for a break, guys. We'll finish this scene after lunch." The camera man turned the camera that was beside the bed off and started unpacking his lunch.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and pulled away from Rocker. He slipped on his loose street clothes quickly. 'It's always like this. But I guess that's what life's like when you're a porn star.' He scowled when he felt Rocker's arm across his shoulders. "What is it, Jake?"

"No need to use my real name, Kitsune." Jake smirked when he used Naruto's stage name like he always did. "We might be on break, but why don't we take that time to go somewhere private and make a little scene of our own?"

Naruto slipped out of Jake's hold. "On camera, you only get to fuck me because the director paired us up. But in real life, I would never let you anywhere near me. Your the kind of concieted snob I hate the most. So why don't you just let me have my fucking break alone?"

"Fine." Jake put up his hands in surrender. "Do what you want. But no matter how you look at it, when our break's over, your ass is mine." Naruto rolled his eyes and walked away. Every fake bedroom or living room set his company owned they kept in a warehouse for the actors and directors to use. The ventalation wasn't very good so the entire building smelled like sex, sweat and cigarrettes. Naruto hated it there. The smell, the sights and most of the people. But it was the first aldult company he'd worked for and he was stuck there under contract for the next two years.

Due to his looks, he'd quickly gained popularity that he didn't want. He was sometimes recognized by fans on the street. Most of those encounters ended with his having to fight them off because they got too confident with him. Sometimes he was targeted by gay bashers and porn prostesters. Those never ended too badly for him since he knew how to fight and defend himself. It wasn't like he wanted to be in porn. He just had nowhere else to go when he first showed up in Konoha city. And Foxy Media was the only place that would hire him.

When he finally made it outside of the building he took a deep breath. The eavening air was a bit chilly but it wasn't unbearable. Naruto looked up at the sky and smilled. Fall and winter were his favorite seasons. He loved being out in the cold until his body got numb. He knew it wasn't exactly healthy to do that, but somehow it made him feel alive. He sat down on the back steps of the building and pulled out his lunch bag. It was nothing special, just a brown paper bag with a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some fruit cups.

"Hey!" Naruto was lost in thought as he ate his lunch and didn't hear the man calling him the first time. "Hey you!" Naruto slowly looked up from his half eaten luch to see a middle aged man standing a few feet away from him.

Naruto raised and eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm with the group of protesters at the front of the building. I just came back here for a smoke when I noticed you." The man cleared his thoat nervously. "I wouldn't sit near that building if I were you. Are you aware of the perverse atrocities going on in there? Do you work somewhere around here?"

Naruto leaned agaist the back door. "I work here." The man took a few steps back and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't want to get close to my pervert germs?"

"You..." The man looked at Naruto with pure disgust and hatred written across his face. "Do you not realize the horrible things you do? You people are ruining our nations morale!"

Naruto glared up at him. "How about you go after the real perverts instead of wasting your time on us, huh? What about the pedophiles, rapists and child pornographers on the loose? I'm just trying to make a living so stay out of my fucking business!"

"You little fa-" Before the man could even get the whole word out Naruto was on him in an instant with his hand around his throat. He was about to punch him with his free hand when someone grabbed his writst to stop him. He growled and turned to see who it was. "Fuck! Let go, Jake!"

Jake shook his head and pulled Naruto off the man, who scrambled away brushing his clothes off like he'd just be touched by the plauge. "Kit, we're needed on set." Jake said quietly. "Just forget about that guy. He's probably just mad 'cuz he's got ass pimples or something."

Despite his anger, Naruto chuckled at the unexpected statement. "I don't think I want to know what he's got." He had to admit, Jake could be and asshole most times, but underneath it all he could be a little caring. The two men went back into the warehouse to finish their scene, unaware of the group of men quietly watching them.

**x-X-x**

"Damn." Naruto hissed in pain before gulping down a couple of painkillers. It seemed like it'd taken forever for them to finish their scene and needless to say, it'd taken a toll on his ass. He slowly pulled himself off the cum stained bed and made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. The only thing he liked about his popularity was that it gave him special privilages such as his own dressing room and bathroom. He jumped in the shower and turned the water on hot, making sure to lather up his entire body before rinsing all the dirtyness away. It took about ten minutes to scrub his hair clean. Naruto took long showers everyday, but he knew no matter how hard he scrubbed he would always be tainted.

He slid down to the floor despite the water turning cold and buried his face in his hands. No tears ran from his eyes but he still cried. He almost always cried when he was done with work. It wasn't until he'd worked at Foxy Media for a year that he'd gotten his crying down to once a day, and if he was ever in a good mood, he could almost go a week or more. But having to give his body away and deal with overeager fans and protesters took it's toll on him sometimes.

When he was done with his shower he got dressed, packed his bag and headed to his bosses office. When he knocked on the door he cleared his throat nervously. "Orochimaru? Can I come in?" He could here someone moving around inside the room before the door opened to reveal his boss. Orochimaru was a tall pale man with long dark hair that always hung loosely around his face. He smirked at Naruto and licked his lips. Naruto fought down the urge to shudder and turn away. "Um, I'm done with my scenes for today, so I was just gonna head home."

"Why don't you come in, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru opened the door and led Naruto into his office. He sat down behind his desk while Naruto sat across from him. "Naruto, I've gotten alot of mail from your fans lately. They want to be able to spend a night with you, and are willing to make big donations to this company to make that happen. Now, in these times we could use all the money we could get. I could tear up your old contract and get you a new one."

Naruto sighed. "After signing that last contract you gave me I'm not to eager about signing another one." Orochimaru handed him the new contract. "Auction?"

"That's right. We'll have a private auction every saturday. The bidding will start at a thousand and whoever bids the highest will get to spend the night with you. Each person participating in the auctions will have a full criminal background check done on them and be tested for any venereal disease."

"I'll have to think about it." Naruto glared at the older man. "I'm just not too sure I could handle that."

"It's only once a week. You're pay will be at least be double what it is now. Maybe more." Orochimaru's eyes traveled slowly up and down Naruto's body. "It's not like you'll be doing anyrthing you haven't done before."

"Like I said before...I'll think about it." Naruto folded the contract up and stuffed it in his bag. Orochinaru stood up from his desk and walked around it to stand in front of Naruto. He pressed the blond up against the desk. "Orochimaru..." Naruto turned his face away. "I need to get home."

Orochimaru smirked again. "You know, signing that contract will shoot you right to the top. But we both know that's not what you want. If you want you could just stay here with me. I would love to open my home to you."

Naruto slipped away from Orochimaru. "Sorry. I really need to get going." Naruto ran out the office and made his way out the back of the warehouse. The sun had already set and the cresant moon was out. But the light it cast over the city was soft and failed to penetrate the shadows around every corner. He always left his bike out back and used that to get from home to work and vice versa. It was a good way to save gas and his commute never took too long. He hung his bag on the handlebars and undid the chain he'd brought to lock the bike to a pole beside the warehouse. He got on his bike wincing slightly when he sat down and began his ride home.

He decided to take his usual shortcut home and turned down a narrow alley that led to his apartment building. He hesistated when he saw a few men standing at the end of the alleyway, but didn't feel nervous until he glanced behind him and saw two more men had appeared. One of them was the guy he'd almost hit earlier. With a growl he brought his bike to a stop. "Heh. So this is how it is, huh?"

**x-X-x**

'It's that time again.' Sasuke Uchiha lay on top of his bed looking out his large window at the moon. His breath came and went slowly and steadily. His pale hand came up to his face and rubbed his sleep clouded eyes. After laying there for a few more minutes he got up off the bed and walked down the darkened hallway to his brother's room. His brother Itachi was in his bed, breathing softly just as Sasuke had been. Sasuke leaned down over him until their faces were just a few inches apart. "Itachi..." He wispered. "I going to go out for awhile."

Itachi showed no signs of life execpt for the steady rise and fall of his chest. The only sounds in the room was the repetative beep of the heart moitor and the mechanical buzz of the various life support machines hooked up to the older Uchiha. Itachi had been in a deep coma for a little over three years. He'd been taken away by an agressive nerve disease that took away his sight and his mind. He had slipped into a coma only a couple of months after being diagnosed. Sasuke subconciously knew Itachi would never recover, but he refused to let him go.

He smiled softly and brushed Itachi's hair out of his face. "You were so strong." He leaned down and kissed Itachi's lips. "I promise I'll fix you. I will give you your sight back. It'll help you. I know it will." Even though Itachi showed no signs of life, his lips were warm like they had always been, and Sasuke loved that. He missed the way Itachi would take him tenderly into his arms and kiss him when they were alone. Sasuke had always known it was taboo to do such things with his own flesh and blood, but he couldn't help but kiss him back. The feelings the two brothers had always had for each other had always gone beyond normal brotherly love. Itachi was the only man Sasuke had ever been with physically and emotionally. He pledged his heart and body to Itachi until the day he died.

"I'll be back soon." Sasuke stood up and grabbed his suitcase. It was a plain black case and lightweight. Sasuke always kept it with him because it was a good carrier for his tools. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at Itachi before leaving the apartment.

The night air was chilly but his long coat protected him from the cold. He tightened his grip on the suitcase and headed off toward the rougher side of Konoha where cops and good samaritans were scarce. It was always easiest to take down victims there. He tried his best to stick to the shadows. When he turned down a dark narrow alleyway only to hesitate when he heard voices coming from the shadows. His eyes zeroed in on a group of men in the middle of the alley standing around a hidden person. The men semmed to be taking turns hitting the person while screaming obscenities and hate words at him. Sasuke turned to leave until he caught a glimpse of the person being assaulted. It was a man about his age. He had disheveled blond hair and tanned skin. He also had what looked like a wisker tattoo on his face, three lines on each cheek. But what causght Sasuke's attention were his eyes. They were such a bright striking shade of blue that they practically took the ravens breath away. Those blue eyes locked with Sasuke's black ones for an instant before he fell to the ground when one of the men punched him in the stomach.

Sasuke clenched his fists and walked up to the group of men. "Hey. Step aside."

The men turned around and looked at him in annoyance. "Stay out of our business. This little cocksucker needs to learn his place." He kicked the blond in the stomach, making him gasp in pain.

Sasuke calmly reached into his pocket and pulled out his scalpel. Since it was dark in the alley the man didn't see the weapon until it was too late. He let out a sharp cry of pain and surprise when the blade sliced into his throat. Blood spurted out onto the mans friends and the beaten blond before he fell to the ground. All the other men screamed and ran. Sasuke knew he didn't have much time until the police showed up. He sat the blond man up against the wall and shook him sofltly. "Are you alright?"

The mans blue eyes were half lidded and cloudy. He looked at Sasuke with unfocused and dull attentiveness. Sasuke quickly realized the attackers must had forced him to take some kind of drug. He turned to the dead man lying a few feet away and gripped his scapel tighter. 'Let's not let him go to waste.'

**x-X-x**

Naruto groaned and tried to stretch, but stopped when pain shot through every part of his body. 'The hell?' He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a rather plain looking bedroom. The walls were painted light blue to match the color of the curtains and the carpet. There were no posters or decorations of any kind. He looked under the cover and blushed when he realized he was only wearing boxers, but he also noticed there were clean bandages on the parts of his body the ached. 'okay, so I left work, then some guys cornered me on my way home...' He scrunched his eyebrows in concentration. 'What happened after that? Everything's in a fog.'

The door to the roon opened and a man walked in. He had dark hair that framed his face nicely in the front and stuck up in the back. His eyes seemed even darker. Both those features clashed with his pale skin. He locked eyes with Naruto and smiled. "So you're awake?"

Naruto cleared his throat nervously. "Where an I?"

"My apartment." The man sat down at the edge of the bed. "I found you being harrassed in an alley last night and decided to bring to here for some medical treament."

"Oh. Thanks." Naruto said. "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. And you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto reached out to shake Sasuke's hand trying hard not to show any signs of pain. Sasuke hesitated before taking Naruto's hand and shaking it slowly.

"Your soft." He wispered.

"Uh...thanks." Naruto closed his eyes. "Do you have any painkillers?"

Sasuke pulled a small bottle of pills from his pocket. "Here." Naruto took them with a grateful smile and swallowed two without water.

"Thanks. For everything. I didn't think anyone was gonna help me."

"Did you call for help?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. I can usually fight those guys on my own. I mean, it's not like I'm weak or anything. But a couple of them got me against the wall and made me swallow some kind of drink. I don't remember anything after that. I...I knew they would overpower me sooner or later. That wasn't the first time a protester picked a fight with me."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Naruto suddenly gasped. "Wait, you said you found me last night? What time is it?"

"Ten thirty."

"Shit! I'm late for work." He started to sit up but Sasuke put a hand on his bandaged chest to hold him down.

"You're not going anywhere in that condition." He pulled out his cellphone. "What's your bosses number? I'll call him and exlain what happened." Naruto reluctantly told him the number and waited while the phone rang. "Hello? This is Sasuke Uchiha. I have your employee Naruto Uzumaki. He won't be coming into work today. Yes, I understand, but he was attacked last night and is in no condition to be moving around. Yes. Uh-huh. He should be back to work within the next few days. Well, I apologise for the inconveniece, but..." Sasuke sighed and handed Naruto the phone. "He wants to speak to you."

Naruto gulped and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Naruto, you had better be pretty mesed up to be missing work." Orochimaru hissed. "How am I supposed to run a successful business if my stars don't show up?"

"I'm sorry. I'll be back to work as soon as I can."

"You better be. And you better be prepared to take your punishment." With that said he hung up. Naruto gave the phone back to Sasuke and closed his eyes. He hated to think of Orochimaru's punishments. He got them everytime he missed work or made any kind of mistake.

"You're boss was quite rude." Sasuke said. "Maybe he was just worried."

"Why would he be...oh yeah, there's some killer on the loose right? You'd think the police would have caught him by now. What was his name again? Eyesnatcher." Naruto remembered how the killings had stared about three years ago. The victims of the killer, all male, were always found killed in all kinds of ways from being stabbed to being poisoned. But one thing they all had in common was that their eyes were cut out.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled. "But you're okay. You're safe with me."

Naruto smiled up at him. Sasuke stood up to leave. "I'll go make some breakfast." He left, leaving Naruto alone in the quiet room. Naruto looked around and noticed a small tv on a night stand at the foot of the bed. The remote was on the windowsill beside the bed, so he picked it up and turned it one to the news.

"Another victim of the Eyesnatcher was found last night..." The reporter was saying. Naruto turned up the volume. "The victim has been identified as forty-two year old Ken Myers. Myers was last seen in this area protesting Foxy Media, an adult video company. He was found in this alleyway with his throat cut and his eyes missing. His friends were with him when he was attacked but say it was too dark to get a good look a the killers face. They say they were just on their way home when it happened."

Naruto furrowed his brow when the victim's face was shown on the screen. "That's the guy that messed with me on my break..."

"Authorities are searching the crime scene for any clues that will lead them to the killer and hopefully he may be caught." The reporter continued. "We'll have more information after the break." Naruto jumped when Sasuke came back into the room holding a breakfast tray. He stared at the tv then slowly looked at Naruto.

Naruto bit his lip softly. "Sasuke...when you found me last night...did you..."

"Are you wondering if I saw the killer?" Sasuke asked calmly. "Or are you asking me if I am the killer?"

Naruto stared into the ravens emotionless black eyes. "What happened?"

"I fought those guys who were messing with you and they backed off. Then I took you back to my place. The killer must have struck after we left." Sasuke chuckled softly. "Do I really look like a homicidal maniac to you?"

"No." Naruto relaxed and closed his eyes. Sasuke set down the tray on the small dresser beside the bed. He ran his hand over some of Naruto's blond locks.

'His touch...it's warm.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto...if it's okay with you, can I just touch your hair for awhile?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto looked up at his curiously. "Why?"

"It's just so soft. My mom used to run her hands through my hair when I was little to get me to sleep."

Naruto nodded. He could feel the painkillers setting in. They were numbing his body and making him drowsy. Sasuke hummed slowly as he ran his hands through Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled and leaned toward his touch. They stayed like that even after the blond drifted off to sleep.

**x-X-x**

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Saying that I have fun writing this sounds weird considering the situations the characters are in...eheh.

Until next time...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now on to chapter two. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_What hurts the most was being so close _

_and having so much to say...and watching you walk away. _

_Never knowing what could have been _

_And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.-Rascal Flats_

**x-X-x**

It was almost two days before Naruto could move around without assistance. When he was finally recovered he gathered his things to get ready to leave. Sasuke had offered to give him a ride to work but he refused. When he was ready to go Sasuke led him out the apartment. "This is a pretty nice place you've got here." Naruto said as they walked through the apartment. "You must have a well paying job to afford it."

"I'm a doctor." Sasuke said. "Well, to be more specific, I'm a surgeon at a children's hospital."

Naruto could swear he heard the soft beeps of a heart monitor when they passed on of the rooms but the door was closed and he knew to respect Sasuke's privacy and not look inside. "So that explains why you treated me yourself. You did a pretty good job at it too." Sasuke led him out of the apartment and Naruto was a bit surprised to find that they were on the top floor. "Whoa. You like your heights, huh?"

"I guess." They rode the elevator in silence. "Are you sure you don't want a ride to work. It's kind of a far drive from where I found you. You work in that part of town where I found you, right?"

"Yeah I do. I just don't want to be anymore trouble for you. I'll just take a cab."

"Okay." Sasuke didn't want Naruto to leave, but he knew it wouldn't be hard to find him again. The whole time Naruto had been in his apartment Sasuke had tried to work up the courage to take his eyes, but whenever the blond looked at him he just couldn't bring himself to do it. In the end he decided to let Naruto go...for now.

When they finally reached the ground floor Naruto turned to Sasuke and blushed. "I feel like I should pay you back for everything you did. How about I treat you to dinner. Are you free Saturday night? Let's exchange numbers."

"I have work to do Saturday. But I get off early on Friday. How about then?"

Naruto frowned. He had to go to work on Friday, and he didn't want to take Sasuke to dinner right after doing what he always did. "Um, okay." He put his number into Sasuke's phone and Sasuke put his in Naruto's. "I'll see you then." He turned and ran out the building. Sasuke watched him go with a small smile on his face.

**x-X-x**

Sasuke walked slowly down the long white hall leading to his office. His personal assistant, Sakura Haruno, walked beside him. "Sasuke, you should really consider taking a vacation." She said. "You've been working everyday for the past month. I'm starting to worry about your health."

"My patients need me here." Sasuke said. "I just want to focus on work right now."

"But don't you ever think about yourself? How will you ever have time to date? Do you really want to be the kind of person that's married to your job?" She looked at him expectantly and blushed. "Sasuke..."

"Sakura, we're working right now. Stop flirting." Sasuke looked away as her face fell. It wasn't like she was unattractive or anything. She had shoulder length pink hair and bright green eyes. Her skin was smooth and unblemished. She was the ideal woman. But all Sasuke was interested in were her eyes. He loved that shade of green and ever since she'd started working for him he'd constantly have to stop himself from staring at her eyes. Unfortunately she'd caught him staring a few times and got the wrong idea. Now she flirted with Sasuke every chance she got.

Sakura pouted and turned away. "Sorry."

Sasuke was about to say more but he suddenly felt small arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see Konohamaru, one of his patients. "Dr. Uchiha! Guess what?"

Sasuke smiled down at him. "What is it?"

"I get to go home today!" Konohamaru exclaimed excitedly. "And it's all thanks to you!" Konohamaru had checked into the hospital two weeks earlier complaining of stomach pains. He was being prescribed stomach medicine by a few doctors, but Sasuke made the decision to send him into surgery. It turned out to be appendicitis and they were able to remove his appendix before it burst.

Sasuke ruffled Konohamaru's hair. "That great. Make sure you come back here if you ever feel sick again." Konohamaru nodded and ran off to where his family was waiting for him. Sasuke sighed and headed toward his office and Sakura followed. "Sakura, don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Sasuke, you don't have any patients to tend to right now. Why can't you just tell me why you push me away?" Sakura asked, following Sasuke into his office.

Sasuke sat down at his desk and sighed. "Sakura...I'm involved with someone else."

"What?" Sakura clenched her fists. "Who is she?"

"I don't recall my personal life being any of your business." Sasuke frowned and glared at her. "Now, why don't you get back to taking care of patients?" Sakura was about to say more but changed her mind. With a frustrated growl, she left his office slamming the door behind her. Sasuke sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had to admit that she was right about him needing a break. He was finding himself feeling tired a lot lately, but that was why he was leaving work early on Friday. His thoughts flashed back to Naruto. He wondered what the blond was doing and found himself growing curious about what he did for a living. He pushed Naruto out of mind, knowing he couldn't afford to get distracted by those blue eyes while at work. So he just closed his eyes and laid down on his desk, thinking about when he would next work on Itachi.

**x-X-x**

Naruto didn't get home from work until almost midnight and he was exhausted. He sat down at his kitchen table and poured himself a glass of wine. He pulled out his new contract and read over it while sipping his drink. The contract stated that there would be a private auction held every Saturday to certain clients who would bid for the chance to spend the night with him or any of his coworkers who chose to participate. If he was bought for the night he would check into a hotel with the client and spend the night doing what they wanted.

Over a thousand dollars a week was good pay. But the contract stated that only half the money would go to him. He'd have to work hard to make his price go up. He looked around his apartment and sighed. The place wasn't exactly high end, but it wasn't cheap. The rent was costing him, and he always donated money each week to charity, leaving himself with just enough to buy the bare necessities. Because of that, he didn't have much furniture or decorations.

He looked back down at the contract and reached into one of the kitchen drawers near him to pull out a pen. His hand hovered over the contract. The contract pushed the limits of legality, but he wouldn't have to deal with having sex on camera anymore. But who knew what the clients would make him do. He slowly lowered the pen to the paper and signed his name. "It's just once a week. It can't be that bad." He stuffed the contract back into his bag and gulped down the rest of his drink. "Porn to prostitution. What a life..."

He set the glass in the kitchen sink not bothering to wash it and made his way to his bedroom, where he flopped down face first on his bed. He shook his head to clear it of any unpleasant thoughts and reached for the phone beside the picture. With his mind still uncertain about the new contract, he dialed the number of one of his old friends. After a few rings the other line picked up and a tired voice grumbled into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. Um...it's me, Naruto." Naruto said quietly. He could hear the sound of rustling bedsheets in the background then the sound of footsteps and finally a door opening and closing.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry. It's been a long day." Naruto stretched out on his back. "I need to talk to you."

"We haven't talked in months...almost a year. What's so important that you're calling me in the middle of the night about?"

Naruto took a deep breath and quietly let it out. "I signed another contract with Orochimaru."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments. "Why? Do you want to be tricked by him again?"

"I wanted your advice and help this time. I didn't give him the contract yet."

"Fine. We'll talk, but not now. Just stop by my place on your way to work tomorrow. I'll see if I can do anything to help you."

Naruto nodded, forgetting he couldn't be seen. "I will. Thanks Gaara."

"Just get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Naruto hung up the phone and yawned. He knew it was a bit rude to just call Gaara out of the blue, especially after they hadn't spoken in so long. But out of all the people he'd ever known, Gaara was the one he could trust the most, and he was the one Naruto wasn't afraid to open up to and tell his darkest secrets. He just hoped that Gaara would hear him out calmly this time. It would tear him apart if Gaara stopped talking to him forever.

**x-X-x**

The next morning Naruto found himself halfway across town in a rather upscale apartment building standing outside Gaara's door working up the courage to ring the doorbell. One hand hovered over the ringer while the other hand gripped his bag tightly. The decision was made for him when the door was opened to reveal Gaara. "Gaara?" Naruto looked the other man up and down. "You've...changed." The last time Naruto had seen Gaara he was rather normal looking with dark brown hair always neatly combed and average clothes. Now his hair had been dyed blood red and was rather unkempt. His eyebrows had been shaved off, he had the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead and his teal eyes were surrounded with black eyeliner. His clothes had taken a turn for the goth.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Well you're not the same bubbly little boy you used to be. Come in." He let Naruto into the apartment and led him to the living room. They sat on the couch and Naruto pulled out the new contract. Gaara leaned back on the couch and read through the contract. When he was done he massaged the area between his eyes and sighed heavily. "Naruto...why would you willingly sign a contract like this?"

"I just need you to examine the fine print carefully and tell me if there's any loopholes and if either of us gets any advantages. I just don't want to get trapped again."

"You can't read the fine print?" Gaara frowned and sighed again. "If your eyes aren't good then why don't you get reading glasses?"

"Glasses won't fix them. Will you just read the contract?"

"Glasses won't fix them? Are you having medical problems?"

"It's just a side affect from this new medication I'm taking. Some permanent nerve damage but not total blindness. I can still see but I can't read small print."

"You're taking more medicine?"

"If you keep asking me questions I'll be late for work." Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Gaara reluctantly dropped the subject and read the small print. "No loopholes. It just says you let the clients do what they want as long as they use protection and they don't do anything to endanger your life or cause bodily harm." He gave the contract back to Naruto who stuffed it in his bag. "Why didn't you ask one of your other friends to read it for you?"

"You're my closest friend. I know you wouldn't lie and screw me over. So uh...have you finished your latest manuscript?"

"Yeah. You'd better get going or you'll be late."

Naruto nodded and headed toward the front door. He hesitated before walking out, wanting badly to say something, but changed his mind in the end. Without another word, he left the apartment and left the building as quickly as he could. He clutched his bag tightly to his chest the entire cab ride to his job not loosening his grip until he walked into the building he hated. The usual smell of sweat and sex assaulted his nose and made him want to throw up. He really wished they either had better ventilation or an area to do outside shoots. He walked into Orochimaru's office and set the contract down on the desk. "If I'm not comfortable with this, I'll quit. There's nothing written that says I can't"

"Uncomfortable? Like I said before, it's not like you'll be doing anything you haven't done before, Naruto-kun. And all your clients will be filthy rich, and I know how much you love money."

Naruto clenched his fists trying his hardest not to glare at the pale man. "If you really knew me, you'd know that very little of the money I make goes to me."

"Oh that's right. You donate a lot to charity. Too bad you don't get any thanks. But donating anonymously is for the best, isn't it? Who knows what those organizations would do if they found out all that money came from a porn star turned prostitute..."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get to work." Naruto turned and left the office, waiting until his got to his dressing room to scream.

**x-X-x**

"Whoever this guy is, he's good. No physical evidence left at the crime scenes. Never a reliable eyewitness. He's like a ghost." Asuma Sarutobi sat down at his desk in the North Konoha Police Department and groaned. He rubbed between his eyes and glared at the pile of paperwork he still had to go through on his desk. "I don't get how our most recent victim was with his friends when he was killed and we still don't have an ID on the guy. This is ridiculous."

"I gotta agree with you there. But you shouldn't lose your cool." Kakashi Hatake, a fellow officer, leaned against his desk and yawned. "We haven't gotten any further in weeks. I think we should take a break."

"Take a break while this guy keeps killing people? I don't think so."

"I just think you should go home and get some rest. When's the last time you saw Kurenai, huh? She must be pretty worried about you and that can't be good considering how far along she is."

Asuma looked down at the picture of his wife on his desk and smiled. Her dark wavy hair fell free over her shoulder and her hands rested atop her large belly. "I guess you're right. But this paperwork needs to get done."

"Go ahead and head home. I'll do it since I'm already done with mine." Kakashi took Asuma's place at the desk after his friend went home and started going through the coroner files. The killings had started about three years ago. The victims, all men, started showing up dead in four different cities. Since the majority of the killings happened in the other cities, it was decided that the killer didn't live in Konoha, but Kakashi had other ideas. He believed that the killer was deliberately keeping his killings in Konoha low throw the police off.

He leaned back in his chair and looked over the latest victim file and saw the there had been several other men present and all had been interrogated. Kakashi thought it would be best to question them himself to see if he could get any more out of them, so he wrote down their names and addresses, then got to work on the other files. He knew the men were holding back information. He wasn't convinced that a group of known homophobes were innocently on their way home from work and just happened to go through a dark ally not far from a lgbt porn company.

He shook his head and pushed those thoughts from his mind. Right now, he just wanted to focus on work. Getting answers could wait until tomorrow.

**x-X-x**

A/N: Yeah I know the chapter's pretty short but I wanted to end it there. But now that I look back on it, I realize that there's so many unanswered questions!

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They really cheer me up and I'm glad you're all liking the story so far!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Warning: This chapter goes into Naruto's past and there's mentioned sexual abuse, rape and some GaaNaru.

_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror. I can't take the person staring back at me. I'm a hazard to myself. Don't let me get me. I'm my own worst enemy. It's bad when you annoy yourself. So irritating. Don't wanna be my friend no more. I wanna be somebody else. -Pink_

**x-X-x**

Naruto shivered and zipped his jacket up. He pulled the hood up over his face to shield away the cold rain falling from the dark gray sky. His pace quickened after he checked his watch. "It'd taken a lot of pleading and promises of certain cervices to get off work early, and even with less work he still felt exhausted. He'd called Sasuke and arranged for them to meet at a cafe not far from his apartment. That way he could head home and clean up first. After he showered and got dressed he took his bike to the cafe, smiling when he saw Sasuke sitting in a corner booth waiting patiently. "Hey. Did you wait long?"

"No. Just a few minutes. You look tired."

"Work was a little stressful but I'm fine." Naruto slipped out of his coat and let out a deep breath. He twiddled his thumbs in his lap and looked down nervously. Now that he had time to sit and talk to the raven, he had absolutely no idea what to say. Sasuke was good looking, had a nice job and a large apartment. That alone made Naruto feel like he had no right to even look at him. They belonged in completely different worlds. In fact, Naruto was pretty sure he should make this the last time they saw each other. It pained him to think about it, because whenever he was with Sasuke he felt a little more at peace. He wasn't sure what it was about him, but he knew he should cut it off before either of them got stronger feelings. He shook his head and picked up a menu, pushing any depressing thoughts to the back of his mind. "The food here might not be what you're used to, but I recommend it-especially on a day like this."

Sasuke silently looked over his own menu, observing the blond discreetly. He always found himself observing peoples faces when they let their guard down. It was interesting to see the emotions displayed so clearly. Naruto had gone from looking nervous to sad then a bit carefree in just a few minutes. 'His skin looks so soft.' He thought, letting his eyes roam over every inch of exposed tan skin. He stopped when he noticed a small discoloring almost hidden by Naruto's collar. One dark eyebrow raised when he realized what it was. Sasuke went over all the reasons Naruto would have a hickey. He was far from dumb, but he didn't have any hints as to what might have caused the offending mark. 'A boyfriend...perhaps?' He was snapped out of his thought process when Naruto slammed his menu down with a grin.

The blond couldn't hold back a laugh when Sasuke jumped at the sudden action. "You shouldn't zone out so easily. It leaves you wide open for attack."

Sasuke sighed. Normally, he would've been pissed. But somehow, just seeing Naruto happy made him feel a little better as well. Naruto chuckled before leaning back in his seat. "So what do you want to eat? If you can't decide I can choose for you."

"Actually...I ate before I came here. I just wanted to talk and get to know you."

"Oh...ok. You sure. I feel guilty not paying you back for helping me."

"I'm sure."

"So...what do you wanna talk about?"

"Just simple things. What's your favorite food?"

"Ramen! I swear the stuff was created by angels or something. What about you?"

"I've never really put much thought into it. I like tomatoes though."

Naruto scrunched his nose up. "Tomatoes are kinda nasty for fruit."

The smile on Sasuke's face was so small it was barely visible. "I hope you don't think I'm being too forward, but, you seem like you've got a great personality to go along with your good looks. What're you doing in a place like this?"

"Long story. I could ask you the same thing."

"And I'd give you the same answer." They both sat in silence for a few moments. "why don't we go for a walk? Just around the block."

"Sure, but it's still raining and I don't have an umbrella."

"No problem." Sasuke got up and pulled on Naruto's hand. "I don't mind sharing, do you?" Naruto shook his head and followed him outside. They walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. Naruto stared down at his feet and bit his lip. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets while all kinds of negative thoughts flew though his mind.

'Crap. This guy is way too nice to me. How am I supposed to break this off without feeling like a total jackass? But if I don't and we end up dating, how am I supposed to tell him about my job? Hell, I might not even have to tell him. All he has to do is walk into an adult video store and he'll know. There's no way I can keep this up. I can't see him again.'

"Are you okay. If there's something on your mind you can tell me."

"Ah...I'm fine." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"If there's something you need to say go ahead and say it."

Naruto lowered his hand and sighed quietly. It was now or never. "Listen...It's been great talking to you and all, and you're a really nice guy, but...I'm not sure we should keep in contact. Trust me, you've got yourself a nice life and shouldn't waste time with me."

"Why? It shouldn't matter if we're both guys. Besides, what I do with my personal life is no one's business but my own, so nobody has to know."

Naruto blushed and looked away. He hadn't expected Sasuke to come right out and say he was interested in him. Especially since they barely knew each other. "What I'm trying to say is...you really don't wanna be with someone like me. There are things you don't know that're better left unsaid. I really am grateful to you for helping me, but it's for the best that we end this now." He shuffled his feet nervously before turning to leave. "I'm sorry." With that said he hurried off into the rain.

**x-X-x**

Naruto didn't go directly home afterwards. Instead, he went to a nearby park and sat by himself on a bench, not caring that it was still damp. The sun was beginning to set casting a bright orange glow across the sky. He shivered, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. 'Man...this sucks. Everytime I meet a guy I like...'

He wondered why he didn't just tell Sasuke what he was from the beginning. Maybe he would've accepted it. 'Who am I kidding? I should've given up on being happy a long time ago. Back when I met him.'

Naruto had never met his parents. He just knew he was the result of an unwanted teen pregnancy. His mother gave him up for adoption after he was born. For the fist two years of his life he lived with a rather normal family, but the death of his adoptive parents sent him into the foster system, bouncing from house to house for the next six years. He was sure it'd be that was until he was eighteen, but soon after his eight birthday he meet Gaara. The two boys hit it off right away. Gaara and his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro treated Naruto like a younger brother. Not long after that, arrangements were made and Naruto was adopted into the family.

Thinking back now, he shouldn't have been happy when the adoptions papers were signed. He should've run and never looked back. When was nine Temari and Kankuro went off to boarding school. Naruto and Gaara choose public school and were pretty exited about it, but then Naruto got sick. No one knew where the virus came from. In just a couple of weeks he lost the use of his kidneys and he was put on at-home dialysis. Gaara's parents could barely afford it, so his mom got another job. His dad worked from home so he decided to spend time homeschooling Naruto. That's when the problems began.

Naruto didn't suspect anything in the beginning. In fact, sometimes he didn't mind being sick his he was treated so well. He got treats and presents almost every day. At first, it didn't register in his mind that he was being abused. He was told that this was just bonding. It steadily got worse. Every incident became more and more painful. He soon became afraid of his adoptive father, but he was too ashamed to ask for help. He thought it was his fault. Usually he was too weak to fight back and that made him feel worse.

It was Gaara who first noticed a change in Naruto. He persistently asked what was wrong but the blond just told him he was fine. When Naruto was ten, the video tapes started. Gaara's dad would wait until everyone left for work and school, then set up a camera in his room to record the abuse. By the time he was twelve, he'd lost his virginity, innocence and hope. He knew he wasn't getting better. The only hope was a kidney transplant and the only match was the very man who'd turned his life into a living hell.

He was thirteen when he attempted suicide for the first time. He'd been taking the abuse in silence, weakly struggling then just laying back and waiting until it was over, but something had happened that made something snap inside him. His own body began to respond, acting against him, feelings things that made him feel more ashamed than he'd ever felt before. His eyes filled with tears when he couldn't stop a moan of pleasure from slipping out. That night, he swallowed and entire bottle of sleeping pills. Gaara found him and rushed him to the hospital. When Naruto woke up, he still wouldn't tell him what was wrong. That was when they started to drift apart.

Naruto had never thought that hearing that someone you know had died would make him feel even a little happy. That was until they got the call that Gaara's father had been killed in a car accident. Unfortunately. Naruto had been in the car with him when it happened. He heard found out about it when he woke up in the hospital a week later. He also found out that they'd taken his kidney and done a transplant. Everyone said he should be grateful for a second chance to live a normal healthy life. Naruto just felt like the job wasn't done. He'd never be at piece as long as part of that man was inside him.

Naruto was a junior in highschool when some friends of his came over to hang out. One of them went down to the basement with his girlfriend to fool around and they stumbled across a box of tapes. A few days after that almost every kid at school had seen them. The teasing turned into bullying that got so bad he had to go on anti-depressants. Gaara was the only one that stuck up for him, but that wasn't easy to do since it was his father on the tapes. The last day before summer, Naruto was walking home alone when he was surrounded by a group of seniors. He fought them off as best he could but they ended up overpowering him and dragging him into an alley. Being drugged also made it hard to fight back. He supposed it wouldn't have been so bad if they hadn't video taped him the entire time. The drugs made it look like he enjoyed it.

When he started his senior year nobody even talked to him. Gaara was all he had, and soon, that changed as well. A few months into the school year, they were afterschool studying in the library. Gaara had looked rather nervous that day and had a slight blush dusting his pale cheeks. He waited until they were alone to start talking. He then confessed that he'd never thought of Naruto as a brother. Naruto was a little surprised to hear this. At the same time, it made him happy. He started a bit then relaxed when he felt Gaara's lips on his own. But then Gaara said he loved him. The only person that ever said I love you to Naruto before then had been that man. Naruto backed away and before he knew it he was finally running, not even thinking about looking back. That man had warped Naruto's mind. He wanted love, but not if it was painful like the kind he got. He wanted love, yet he didn't really know what it meant anymore. The thought of Gaara giving him any kind of love terrified him, so he ran.

He left Suna and went to Konoha City. With little money and no place to stay he became homeless. It was almost three months before he tried to commit suicide again, not hesitating to jump from a bridge into freezing water below. However, fate had other plans. He work in the house of his soon to be boss, Orochimaru. The snake man offered him a job. Naruto figured he had nothing left to lose, so he agreed. Looking back, that was another decision he regretted making. Naruto became emotionally unstable as time went on and had to go on even more antidepressants. He kept in contact with Gaara but they drifted apart. He still couldn't bring himself to talk about the love confession, just hope that they could put what happened between them in the past and keep it there.

**x-X-x**

"Tch." Sasuke felt his patience slipped when he dropped his scalpel and it clattered to the floor, staining the tile red with blood. He had just finished transplanting a new set of eyes into Itachi but he couldn't shake Naruto from his mind. He wasn't overly upset about being turned down. In fact, he could easily track the blond down and take what he'd wanted from the beginning. But something inside him didn't want to and it pissed him off to feel that way. As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to like Naruto for more than just his eyes.

He sighed, picking up the scalpel and wiping it off on his jeans. This decision could come back to haunt him later, but his mind was made up. He had to kill Naruto and take his eyes before he developed deeper feelings. He truly believed that those beautiful blue orbs would be the ones to bring Itachi back to him. _'Give it up. Nothing will bring Itachi back.' _There it was again. That small voice in the back of his mind that spoke the truth he refused to hear. Sasuke stood up abruptly and made his way to the kitchen. He needed a drink to make the terrible voice go away. _'I'll never go away.'_

"Just shut up!" Sasuke slammed his fist down on the kitchen table and waited until his breathing slowed to let himself sink to the floor. "You're wrong. You're all wrong. I can fix him..." He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. It was late and he was starting to get a headache. "I will fix him..."

**x-X-x**

Naruto felt a cold chill run down his back but paid it no mind. He continued flipping aimlessly through TV channels hoping to find something interesting to watch. The shrill sound of his cellphone ringing nearly startled him into falling off the couch. He reached over and picked it up off the end table. "Hello?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The voice on the other line was gruff and tired sounding, like the speaker had been working way too many late nights. "This is Asuma Sarutobi. I'm with the Konoha City police department and I'd like to ask you a few questions."

'Shit.' Naruto say straight up. What if the police found out about the auction? "What do you want to know?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the eyesnacher. Well, at the scene of his most recent murder, we found two different blood samples. One from the victim and one from you. I'm not saying you're a suspect, since we found traces of a sedative in your blood. I just want to know if you remember anything that happened."

Naruto relaxed a bit. "I don't really remember what happened. A bunch of guys cornered me and started beating me up but everything that happened afterwards is a blur. Next thing I know, I woke up..." He trailed off without really meaning to. Something told not to tell this man about Sasuke.

"Go on." Asume said.

"At home. A friend saved me and took me home. The guy got killed after we left."

"...I see." In was plain to hear that the officer didn't believe him. "Well, give me a call if you remember anything else."

"Okay." Naruto hung up and turned his phone off, unable to shake the feeling he'd done something wrong.

**x-X-x**

A/N: Another short chapter...sorry about that. Hope you guys keep reading and if any of you find Sasuke creepy then my job is done. ;) Next chapter will go into Sasuke's past.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As well as apologizing for taking so long to update, I suppose I should also give the reason. The laptop I used to write my stories was stepped on and had to be thrown away, taking most of my work with it. So here I am on a different computer typing up this chapter for you guys. Hopefully the rest of the chapters won't take so long. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Warning: This chapter goes into Sasuke's past and there will be mentions of ItaSasu.

**x-X-x**

It was shaping up to be a rather bleak weekend. Saturday morning was greeted by dark gray skies over a lagging city. Strangers who passed each other avoided eye and even physical contact if at all possible. The citizens of Konoha were really starting to feel the effect of the murders. Most people knew of friends or family that'd been killed, and if not they knew someone who knew someone. What most people wanted to know the not the identity of the eyesnacther, but why it was taking so long to catch him. Either the city was victim to a true criminal mastermind or the police force was in need of some serious overhaul.

Sasuke sniffed and tightened the grip on his coffee as he waited for the elevator to reach his office. Thankfully it was one of the hospitals slowest days in months, giving him time to take more breaks. With the amount of murders on the rise, people were more causcious, even going so far as to keep sick children home for treatment. 'But they aren't the ones in danger.' Bright blue eyes flashed through his mind and he frowned. 'He is.'

He walked to his office in silence, all the while thinking about what he'd do about Naruto. His last operation on Itachi he been unsuccessful. When the surgery was complete, the older Uchiha had just continued to lie there showing no signs of waking up. 'I need his eyes...'

**x-X-x**

'Tomorrow's the big day, huh?" Naruto gazed at himself in the mirror. He was on break and had decided to stay in his dressing room. "So this if what my life has come to. Not that I didn't see it coming." He bit his lip and looked around. The room seemed smaller than usual and his body was shaking a lot lately. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, wondering what was wrong when he looked at the small box on his desk. "Oh...withdrawal." He chuckled a bit before shoving the box into one of the drawers. "I guess I can go a little longer without it." There was a quick knock on the door and when he opened it he immediately wished he could take back that last sentence. "Is there something you want, Orochimaru?"

The pale man leaned against the doorframe and smirked. "Yes there is, Naruto. I'm sure you're pretty nervous about the auction, so I figured I'd be a good boss and help you loosen up a little. I promise not to leave any marks-"

"No thanks." He made to close the door but Orochimaru stopped it with his foot. "Tsk tsk. Not so fast. You didn't even give me time to explain the benefits. Haven't you ever wondered about your past?"

"I prefer not to think about it too much. It's kinda depressing in case you didn't know."

Orochimaru's smirk only grew. "I'm talking about your parents, Naruto. The ones who gave you up."

Naruto tensed up. "There's a reason I never tried to find them. I'd prefer not to."

"Well...I found them. And what if I said they were looking for you?"

"I don't want them to find me!" The words came out louder and harsher then Naruto intended. "I just...I just don't want to deal with any of that."

Orochimaru pulled and envelope from behind his back. "I'm thinking about contacting them. In this envelope is all the information they need to find you, down to your address and phone number."

"No!" Naruto pulled Orochimaru inside and shut the door. "Fine...I'll do what you want. Just don't tell them about me." Naruto had put too much effort into erasing his tracks and he wasn't about to have it all fall apart on him. By running away, he'd hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with ever running into his parents. There was no way he'd let Orochimaru lead them right to him.

"Now that's more like it. I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Get dressed and head over to my place. If you don't disappoint me I'll be sure to destroy this." He waved the envelope in front of Naruto's face before turning on his heel and leaving. Naruto tightened his robe and sat back down. 'He could be lying.' He thought. 'But what if he isn't? I can't take any chances. I have to go.' He opened the desk drawer and stared at the tiny box. 'I don't need this.' He closed the drawer and got dressed, mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

**x-X-x**

Since business still hadn't picked up by late afternoon, Sasuke decided to take the rest of the day off. He quickly left the hospital hoping Sakura wouldn't notice him. Of course, she did. "Sasuke!" The raven cringed and turned to greet her. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes. I've had a busy week and I'm sure you can handle the rest of the patients."

"Oh. Ok. Well...I was just wondering...if you maybe wanted to do something later..."

"I already told you I'm in a relationship."

Sakura placed a hand on her hip and frowned. "How do I know you're not lying? Why don't you bring her here to prove it?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. That'd be kinda hard to do, since Naruto didn't even want to see him. He turned on his heel and walked off. "Get to work." The whole time he was driving home, he focused on how he'd get Naruto back. They barely even knew each other, save for the conversations they'd had when the blond was recovering at his apartment and the short date at that cafe. It really wasn't much to go on. Sasuke feared if he pursued Naruto he'd just end up looking obsessive and scaring him off. Ever since he could remember, he'd had problems restraining himself when he desired something...or someone. That trait had been especially strong when he'd noticed his feelings for Itachi.

It started shortly after Sasuke turned fourteen; the day Itachi brought home his first girlfriend. It was the first time the younger Uchiha felt pure rage and hatred. Deep down, he'd always known he loved his brother more than most people loved siblings, but he chose to never act on those feelings. But seeing Itachi turn loving eyes toward some one else made something snap. While no one was looking, Sasuke snuck upstairs and got his pet black widow. He kept it in a cup until it was time for his target to go home, then he put the spider in her shoe. It bit her as she was driving. She never made it home. Everyone thought it was a tragic accident.

It was years before there was another incident. Sasuke had been dropping hints to Itachi, slowly but surely winning the affections of the older Uchiha, until Itachi decided to leave for college. When Sasuke heard the news, he decided the time for beating around the bush was over. That night, he snuck into Itachi's room. No words were spoken, they just held each other, kissing and touching. Sasuke always smiled at that memory. Sometimes he could still feel Itachi's lips on him, that beautiful pale skin beside him, inside him. It was the first of many times they had sex. Sasuke always saw it as so much more than just physical pleasure.

Itachi eventually went off to college. He still visited every so often and spent most of his time with Sasuke. Deep down, both of them knew there happiness wouldn't last. After all, there world wasn't kind to love like theirs. It came to an end a lot sooner than Sasuke expected. Their father, Fugaku, was always strict of his sons. One day, he finally decided to take a little time off and go home early. That was when he caught Sasuke and Itachi together.

Sasuke didn't remember much about that day. There had been a lot of screaming and yelling and before he knew it, Itachi was gone. Sasuke was locked away in his room for days with no way of contacting his brother. When Fugaku finally calmed down and let Sasuke out, arrangements had been made to send Sasuke to a boarding school halfway around the world.

Sasuke was only at the school for a few months before he killed again. He'd just received a letter from Itachi's roommate that his brother had been admitted to the hospital and it had put him in a bad mood. He was sick with worry and sick of the schools numerous bullies who thought him an easy target. His victim was a classmate whose name he couldn't even remember. Sasuke snuck off to be by himself to have some alone time when the boy followed him, trying to pick on him just like all the others. The next thing the raven remembered was coming to his senses after choking him. Sasuke made sure no one was around before dragging the body to a nearby lake that was well secluded and rather deep and murky. He tied a few rocks to his legs and watched him sink. He still hasn't been found.

When Sasuke was allowed to go home the first thing he did was find Itachi. He'd never forget the sinking feeling he had when he found his brother in a hospital, looking so defeated and fragile. He was already almost blind and quickly getting worse. Sasuke vowed the and there to help Itachi in anyway he could. But then, Fugaku found out his visit and locked him up again. That was the last straw for Sasuke. He snuck out of his window and carefully crawled down from his third story window before going to the hospital. That night he stayed by Itachi's side. That was the night Itachi slipped into a coma.

Sasuke wasn't really fazed by this, since he was so confident that he'd be able to reverse his brother's disease and save him one day. He started medical school and quickly made it to the top of the class. He graduated after only two years. He was busy making plans on operating on Itachi when he found out Fugaku decided to take him off of life support. This was the second time Sasuke's emotions got the best of him. For years, he'd only felt hatred for his father, but this pushed him over the edge. How dare he kill his own son? Sasuke knew he was afraid that one day Itachi would wake up and take Sasuke away. Fugaku wouldn't let the secrets of his sons incestual relationship get out, no matter what he cost. Not even their mother knew.

Sasuke made up his mind. Without his father's knowledge, he snuck Itachi out of the hospital and drove him to an apartment in a neighboring city. Then he went back home with one goal in mind. His father was waiting for him when he got there, demanding to know where Itachi was. Sasuke didn't bother to answer as he pulled a small knife from behind his back. Fugaku didn't stand a chance against the deadly skills of his youngest son. Sasuke cut his eyes out quickly and put them away before going out to the car and getting the gasoline and matches. He'd just finished emptying the strong smelling liquid throughout the downstairs when his mother got home. She started screaming at the sight of her husbands' mutilated body until Sasuke held a bloody finger to her lips to silence her. He struck a match and kissed her forehead, helping her to her feet. He told her to leave before tossing the match onto the gasoline soaked body and pulling her out the house. He watched the house go up in flames before getting in the car and riving away without looking back.

Ever since then, he'd been keeping Itachi safe in his apartment and looking for the right pair of eyes that might respond to light, but none did. At some point, his mission became an obsession that consumed him. There was no way he could stop himself from killing. He only viewed other people as potential donors. That was why Naruto was making him so nervous. For some reason, the thought of cutting out his eyes didn't sit well with Sasuke. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel and turned the corner, only to see the very object of his thought walking down the street with a slight limp. He slowed down and rolled his window down. Naruto looked over at him and slowed down. "Hey..."

Sasuke carefully took in the blond's appearance. He looked tired, and not just physically. Something was obviously weighing on his mind. His hair was even more disheveled than usual and his bottom lip was swollen and bleeding in more than one place. "Do you need a ride?"

"Uh...I guess." Naruto shrugged and walked around the front of the car before slipping into the passenger seat. "Sorry to impose. It's just my bike isn't really close and I didn't have money for a cab..."

Sasuke furrowed his brows as he started to drive. "Not to be rude, but you don't look so good. And you seem a bit out if it."

Naruto chuckled. "I haven't been having a very good day. Do you remember how to get to my apartment building?"

Sasuke nodded. He glanced over at the blond again and frowned. Something was definitely off about him. It was almost like he wasn't exactly there. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Mmhm." Naruto smiled softly before letting his head fall against the window. "I just need to rest my eyes..." It took only a few moments for him to fall asleep. Sasuke raised and eyebrow but didn't bother waking him. It was obvious he was seriously lacking in sleep. Sasuke sighed and turned back to the road. Naruto's apartment was just around the corner. He glanced at Naruto again before making a u-turn and heading back toward his own place.

**x-X-x**

Ah...another short one. I plan to make a lot of big things happen in the next chapter. I just wanted to get Sasuke story out in the open while I had the chance.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. It was supposed to be uploaded about a week after the last one but I lost my internet service. Anyhoo…here's chapter five!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it...

Warning: Uh…not much happens in this chapter…

**x-X-x**

"Where am I?" Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading as Naruto sat up on his couch. "Sasuke?" The blond jumped up and checked his watch. "Was I here all night?"

Sasuke nodded. "You looked like you really needed rest so I thought I'd just bring you back to my place and let you be. I hope you don't mind."

"Ah. No, it's fine. But you really didn't have to." Naruto walked over to the kitchen table and sat down across from the raven. "Sorry for falling asleep on you. My day was kind of exhausting..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but chose not to question that last statement. He gestured toward the fridge. "You're welcome to eat something. I would've cooked but I had to take a night shift. I just got back not too long before you woke up."

"Thanks." Naruto stood up and started looking through the fridge, eventually deciding to make himself a sandwich. "So, uh…do you live alone?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just trying to make small talk."

"No." Sasuke set his book down and leaned back in his chair. "I live with my brother."

"Really? I've never seen him around."

"He's too sick to leave his room. I'm just taking care of him until he gets better."

"Oh. I'm sure that'll be real soon. You seem like a pretty good doctor. What's his name?"

"Itachi."

"Nice name. I don't have any siblings. I mean, I kinda do, but we're not blood related or anything." Naruto sat back down and started eating his sandwich. "His name is Gaara."

"Do you get along with him?"

Naruto looked down at the table and smiled sadly. "Not anymore. We barely talk these days."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I…hurt him. It was a long time ago."

Sasuke stood from the table and walked into the living room to put his book away. "You should be close to your siblings. They're important people."

"It's not that simple."

"You say you hurt him, but it's in the past. You should make up before it's too late."

"Why's it matter so much to you?" Naruto asked. "Why are you so focused on pursuing me anyway? I'm not an idiot, Sasuke. I know that look in your eyes."

"Why are you so focused on pushing me away?"

"I asked you first so answer first."

"Because…" Sasuke bit his lip and crossed his arms. 'Why am I interested in him? We don't even know each other that well.' He knew he should actually be asking himself why Naruto was still alive. He'd had more than enough chances to end him and take what he wanted but had always stopped at the last minute. "Truthfully…you interest me."

"You're not he first person to use that line on me." Naruto said quietly. "But I think you're the only one to actually mean it."

"Now answer my question."

"Ah. Well, my relationships always end up badly so I stop having them. I mean, look at you. You're a successful doctor yet you're wasting your time chasing after me. For your own you, you should give up."

"Do you even like being alone?"

"It's not like I want to be alone it's just…"

"Just?"

"For a long time, I didn't want anyone to love me."

"Why not?"

Naruto shrugged. "A lot of reasons." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I'd better get going. I have work tonight and my boss will kill me if I'm late." He paused at the door and looked back at the raven. "I'm not like that anymore though."

"Then do you wanna do something sometime. Besides going to a cheap café a ditching me again?"

"…Sure. You still have my number right? Call me." With that said he left and hurried out of the building. "There's no harm in giving him a chance, right?" He asked no one in particular. "No, I'm sure it'll be fine."

**x-X-x**

Even though it was unlikely Sasuke would be back after working the night before, but she'd still decided to invite Neji to work with her in the hopes that the Uchiha would see them together and get jealous. Sakura had chosen to ignore the countless times Sasuke had brushed her off or turned her down to focus on the one day they'd made eye contact shortly after she started working there. She just couldn't get over how captivated he'd looked.

"Sakura, are you even listening to me?" Sakura looked up from her food and shook her head of any distracting thought.

"Sorry. I zoned out a little." The two were currently eating lunch. Neji had offered to take her out to eat but Sakura decided to stay at the hospital for obvious reasons. "I hope your not too bored spending your day off here."

"It's fine. It's nice to just be able to talk like we used to. To be honest I wasn't you'd ever look at me again after the break-up."

"It's in the past and I want to focus on our future." Sakura looked around before resting her hand on top of Neji's. "So how have you been lately? How's your family doing."

"Well, you remember my cousin, Hinata. She just got married. Her sister's going off to college."

"That's good to hear, but what's going on with you. A young handsome guy like you has to have a lot going on. Are you seeing anyone?"

"Well…kinda…"

"Oh? Have you got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Sakura. We've been over this." Neji frowned and pulled his hand away. "I have a boyfriend."

Sakura bit her lip and put her hands in her lap. "Right. Of course." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. "Maybe you should introduce me sometime."

"You're serious?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I think I'm finally ready to accept this part of you."

"I have a picture of him in my wallet if you want to see."

"Okay." Sakura couldn't help but smile as Neji pulled a picture from his wallet and handed it to her. She thought the idea of him carrying around some one's picture was strangely cute considering his usual uptight personality. She looked at the picture and raised an eyebrow. "You've got pretty good taste, I'll give you that much. But what's up with the whisker tattoo?"

"Just one of those things that only happens when you're drunk." Neji chuckled. "His name's Naruto."

"Naruto, huh? That name sounds kinda familiar…" She trailed off as Neji's phone started ringing.

"Sorry about that." He smiled apologetically before answering. "Hello? Yes. Okay…I'll see you in a few. Bye."

"Was that work?"

"Yeah. I gotta fill in at a meeting. It's was really nice spending time with you and I'll see you later, okay?"

"Don't forget your picture!"

"You can go ahead and keep that one I have a few more at home." Neji waved once before disappearing through the automatic doors. Sakura sighed and looked down at the picture. There was definitely something familiar about him but she just couldn't remember.

'Did I pass him on the street or something?' She shrugged and folded it before stuffing it in her purse. 'I'm sure I'll remember sooner or later.'

**x-X-x**

"Oh my God." Naruto peeked out from behind the large curtain at all the men sitting in the audience. "I can't believe this many people actually showed up! It's a good thing we're out of town…"

"Yeah, but it sure cost the company a shitload of money to rent this place out and pretty it up. But I think the profits will please the higher ups. I hear there are some pretty rich guys out there." Jake came up behind him and patted his back rather roughly. "Make sure you put on a good show for them."

"You sure seem to be enjoying yourself." Naruto rolled his eyes and swatted his hand away. "They'd better be serving drinks. I know I could use a few."

"But the auction's not gonna start for a few hours. It's still in the afternoon after all."

"Why did we have to arrive so early?"

"Orochimaru says we should socialize a little. Just to get the crowd worked up."

"Like I wanna socialize with them. I just want this day to be over." Naruto turned away from the curtain and sighed.

"Uh-oh. I know that look."

"What look?"

"That look you get whenever you start dating some one. It's like you're happy and depressed at the same time. We may have our differences but I know you better than you think."

"I'm not dating anyone."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm not! It's…it's complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Just drop it. Orochimaru's coming." Like always, Naruto had to resist the urge to shudder when his boss came into sight. The pale mans long hair was pulled into a ponytail and he was wearing a rather expensive suit.

"There you are, Naruto." He smiled and took the blonds arm in his own. "There's been a slight change of plans. You won't be going out onstage tonight"

"Huh? Why?"

"Some one has offered up a generous sum of money to spend the rest of the day with you. Come with me and I'll introduce you."

"…Okay, I guess."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll like him. He's quite handsome."

"Couldn't you have told me before you did this?"

"It's fine, Naruto. Ah, there he is." Orochimaru pointed to a man standing beside the exit. He had dark hair just about as long as Orochimaru's and held back in a low ponytail. He was also wearing a nice suit and was leaning casually against the wall. "Neji."

The man opened his eyes and Naruto couldn't help but stare at how strangely pale they were. He smiled and held out his hand for the blond to take. "It's good to meet you, Naruto."

"Uh…you too." Naruto took the extended hand and smiled. 'Well, he seems like a nice guy.'

"Make sure you have him back by at least tomorrow afternoon." Orochimaru said before leaving them alone.

"Shall we get going?"

"Sure.

"I have to say, you're very cute, Naruto. It's good to finally be able to talk to you in person."

"Have we met before?"

Neji chuckled as they began walking through the parking lot. "No, but I have seen a few of your movies."

"Oh."

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I really like your videos."

"That's good to know." Naruto plastered a fake smile and walked a little closer to Neji. He wasn't very experienced with flirting, but over the years he'd become a pretty good actor. He didn't feel anything for Neji, but he could certainly act like he did. Besides, he looked rich, and the company needed money. It'd be a good thing if he became a steady customer. "So, do you have any favorites?"

"I only like the ones where you're by yourself."

"Why's that?"

"I don't like seeing you with other people." Neji frowned and held his car door open for Naruto to get in.

"Oh." Naruto raised an eyebrow but chose not to continue the conversation. Neji quietly started the car and started driving down the road back to Konoha city. "So what are your plans for today?"

Neji smiled again and held a finger to his lips. "It's a surprise."

**x-X-x**

"Some one please tell me we're getting somewhere in this investigation." Kakashi rubbed between his eyes and looked up to see his boss walking into the station looking more pissed off then usual.

"It about time you actually showed up for work, Tsunade."

The irritated woman crossed her arms over her large breasts and flipped one blond pigtail behind her. "I don't pay you to change the subject, Kakashi. I pay you to catch criminals and lately I feel a lot like I'm just wasting my money!"

"I've already told you. We've only got this Naruto guy to go on and given what we already know about him, I highly doubt he's the guy."

"What makes you so sure?"

"These murders are obviously being done by a genius. This guy didn't even graduate high school. He ran away from home and has been in adult film since. Besides, something tells me he's not even capable of killing."

"We have evidence that he was at one of the crime scenes and that's enough. Go interview him and find out everything he knows. I'll get you a warrant to search his place too."

"Do what you want, but I don't think I'll get much out of him."

"Why not?"

Kakashi sighed. "I don't know. Just a feeling."

Tsunade frowned and headed toward her office. "Just get whatever you can out of him."

Kakashi sighed again leaned back in his chair. This case was really starting to wear him out. He just wanted it to be over. "Yeah…just a feeling."


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Mentions of NejiNaru, profanity, violence, and bloody situations.

(This isn't proof-read yet but I wanted to hurry and upload it. I'll do a spell check when I get back from my dad's house in a few days.)

**x-X-x**

It was late afternoon by the time Naruto made it back to his apartment. He'd had an exhausting night and just wanted to fall in bed and sleep for the rest of the day. He stumbled into his bathroom and check out his appearance. Disheveled hair, swollen lips and a neck covered in bite marks and hickeys was all he saw. It's what he was used to seeing, but somehow this time was different. This time he truly felt guilty, dirty and every other negative emotion a person could feel. He frowned and turned away from the mirror.

Naruto didn't plan on seeing Neji again if he could help it. It wasn't that he was mean, he was actually very nice. So nice that he started to get a little creepy after awhile. He made his way to the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, burrowing into the covers and sighing. He had the next few days off and didn't have any plans, but that was perfectly okay with him. He needed to rest. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his doorbell rang.

Naruto groaned and rolled out of bed. He grumbled all the way to the door and yanked it open, ready to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. However, the words died on his tongue when he was greeted by a man he'd never seen before. "Uh…can I help you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Kakashi Hatake with the Konoha City police department. I'm here to ask a few questions and have a look around. I do have a warrant."

Naruto hesitated until he was presented with a badge. He stepped back and let the other man inside. "Sorry it's a little messy…"

"That's quite alright." Naruto sat down on the couch while Kakashi went about his business. He looked through the kitchen, then the bedroom and every other room before sitting next to the blond on the couch. "I'll just cut straight to the chase. I want you to tell me everything you remember about the murder you witnessed."

"I don't know if calling me a witness would be right. I wasn't in my right frame of mind when it happened."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Despite how I look I'm a pretty good fighter. One of them must've known about my skills because they came prepared. I just remember them forcing me to drink something. Everything's all fuzzy after that. Next thing I know…I woke up at home."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…I know a lot of people around here. Some one must've saved me from those guys and brought me here."

Kakashi sighed. "I don't like being lied to."

"I'm not lying!"

"I'm pretty sure you are. You're lying to protect some one, aren't you?"

"No."

"I can understand why. This person must be pretty good to you. And after everything you been through all you want is to have them in your life, right?"

"After everything I've been through? Are you talking about…"

"I'm talking about your tough childhood. You were abandoned by your parents then your adoptive father sexually abuses you for years. Even after his death you had to endure bullying from your peers until you ran away from home. And now here you are." He paused when he noticed Naruto growing a little pale. "I see it still upsets you. We don't have to go into that if you don't want to."

"I don't. I've told you everything I know. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. I'll be leaving now. But don't think this is the last time you'll see me." Naruto didn't move from the couch until Kakashi left and the sound of his footsteps faded away. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"God Dammit…" Memories that Naruto constantly fought were flooding back to him. It was almost like he could feel the hands of all his attackers defiling his body all over again, and it literally made him sick. He got up and ran to the toilet just in time to lose his breakfast. Deep down, he knew he was getting into something dangerous, but he'd ignored it and carried on like everything was normal. He knew something wasn't right about Sasuke, and against his better judgment, he'd chosen to ignore it. Now it was time to find out what the raven was hiding.

After flushing the toilet and calming himself down as best he could he grabbed his cell phone and headed out the door.

**x-X-x**

Sasuke tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk. It'd been a long day for him so far and he wasn't even close to being done. He didn't have any surgeries planned, so he was doing extra paperwork that'd been piling up in the corner for the past week. Part of the reason he was in such a bad mood was because he was slacking off with Itachi. He'd only killed a couple of men since rescuing Naruto and he was long overdue.

He sighed and laid his head down on the desk. 'What doesn't he want me to know about him? His job can't be that bad...maybe he's involved in something dangerous and can't talk about it.' His train of thought was interrupted by a brisk knock on his door. "Tsk. Come in."

He raised an eyebrow when the door opened and Sakura walked in. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see her but this time was different. She looked like she was fighting back the urge to cry and scream at the same time. "Sorry to bother you. Can we talk? It's really important." Sasuke nodded and she sank into the chair on the other side of his desk. "It's Neji."

Sasuke sighed. "I told you if you're having boy problems to talk about them with your other friends"

"This isn't some trivial problem this time. I'm genuinely worried about him." Sakura snapped. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Okay…part of the reason we broke up was because he cheated, but I'm over that now. There were other things going on that I never told anyone about because I didn't want to make a huge fuss and it's a bit embarrassing."

"Like what?"

"Well…he was addicted to pornography. No, it was more like he became obsessed with this porn star."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I went through his bag a few days be fore we broke up and found most of his DVDs. It didn't click until a few hours ago but I remembered the guy he was obsessed with and it's gotten worse. He claims that they're dating and he even gave me a picture. I'm worried that he's become some kind of stalker or something."

"I still don't understand why you're telling me all of this."

"I should have listened to you when you said not to let him stay with me. I'm a little scared of him now."

Sasuke really couldn't care less about her troubles and was about to tell her to leave when there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door swung open and a blond head peeked in. Naruto sent Sasuke a little nervous smile. "Hey. Can we talk it's really important." He didn't seem to notice Sakura until she turned to see who intruded and gasped.

She jumped up and stared at him as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "I can't believe it!"

"Do I know you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and walked fully into the office.

She reached down into her purse and pulled out a picture. "Oh my…it's him!" She turned to Sasuke and threw him the picture. "That's the guy Neji is obsessed with!" She reached into her purse again and pulled out a DVD. "I have proof!" She tossed the porn onto the desk, not really caring where it landed so long as Sasuke saw it.

Sasuke stared down at the items on his desk then looked up a Naruto, who looked like he was going to be sick. Sakura spun around and glared at the blond. "What are you even doing here and how do you know Sasuke?! He doesn't need a whore like you!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke stood up from his desk and glared at her before turning a gentler gaze to Naruto. "That's enough."

But Sakura couldn't stop herself. She'd finally come face to face with one of the reasons her relationship ended and all of her hurt and anger was pouring out. She stomped over to Naruto and pulled at his collar, revealing a few bite marks and bruises before he had a chance to stop her. She sneered. "So you two know each other? Is he the reason you keep turning me down, Sasuke? Do you find this slut better than me?!"

Naruto snapped out of his temporary shock and slapped her hand away. "I should go." He managed to choke out before grabbing the door and running out of the office.

Sakura slammed to door shut behind him and turned back to Sasuke, surprised to find him standing right behind her. His face displayed a range of emotion as he stared at the door. When he finally looked at Sakura his face went blank. Sakura found herself feeling a little bit scared at his silence. "Look…I probably should have reacted better…"

"It's fine." Sasuke said. His hand twitched before slowly reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his scalpel. "It'll be alright.

x-X-x

Needless to say, Naruto had not expected that to happen. The shock of it had long since worn off and now he just felt numb. He was walking back to his apartment when a familiar car pulled up beside him. The window rolled down and Sasuke looked out at him with a blank expression. "Get in."

Naruto got in but refused to look at him. He stared down at his lap wringing his hands and biting his lip. "Sasuke-"

"I own a cabin. It's about and hours drive outside of the city. The area is secluded and it's a great place to relax. I'm going there for the weekend and you're coming with me."

"What?"

"We both need to get away from all this."

"Where is all this coming from all of a sudden?" Naruto finally turned to look at him with wide eyes. "You should be furious at me for keeping something like that from you."

"We all have our reasons for doing what we do. Lots of people have far worse secrets."

"But-" Naruto jerked forward in his seat when the car came to a sudden stop. He looked out to see that they had arrived at his apartment building.

"Go pack. I'll wait here."

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke and sighed before getting out and heading up to his apartment to pack. It didn't take him very long and before he knew it a few of his bags were in the trunk of the car and they were driving. "Can we stop by my work? I need to let my boss know I'll be out of town."

Sasuke gripped he steering wheel tighter at the mention of Naruto's job. "Fine. Try no to take too long." Naruto quietly gave him directions and a few minutes later they were parked at the back of the building.

"Alright." Naruto offered a small smile before climbing out of the car and walking into the building. He knocked on Orochimaru's office and waited a few seconds before the door opened and he was ushered inside.

"Naruto." Orochimaru smirked and leaned against his desk. Naruto noticed that for some reason his boss looked a little nervous and had dark circles under his eyes. "You don't have any scenes to do today. Why are you here?"

"I'm going out of town for the weekend. I just wanted to let you know."

"I see. It's actually a good thing you're here right now, though. Neji showed up not long ago asking to see you. He's still here. If you have time to spare you should offer him a little something."

"Not today. I'm not up for anything today."

Orochimaru frowned and walked over to the blond. "I don't want to get into an argument with you about this."

"It's my day off so I don't have to do anything I don't want to." He turned to leave just in time to see Neji walk in and locked the door behind him.

He folded his hands behind his back and smiled. "Ah, I thought I heard your voice. And I was just about to leave, too. Hello, Naruto."

"I was just leaving." Naruto made for the door but the other man refused to move. "Could you please move."

"I really glad you showed up right now. Nobody else is working here today so it's just use three." Neji's smile slowly faded away into a look that was almost menacing. "I guess Orochimaru didn't tell you everything that's going on."

"What are you talking about?"

"That auction pulled in some money, but not as much as he wanted. Also, some one leaked the information to the police, and as you know, prostitution is illegal in this city. I've offered him plenty of money to flee and live a nice life, but on one condition. Naruto didn't have to ask what it was. He already knew the answer by the hungry look in Neji's pale eyes. "I get to have you. And if you try to put up a fight you should know that I'm far more experienced in combat than you are. I'm fully prepared to make you obey if you don't come along quietly."

Naruto turned to glare at Orochimaru. "Bastard. This is low even for you." He hissed.

"It's just business."

Naruto turned back to Neji ready to fight, making the mistake of turning his back on Orochimaru, who pulled a damp rag out of his pocket and clamped it over the blond's mouth. Naruto started to struggle furiously, kicking and screaming as much as he could. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the door to the office open and a moment later Neji let out a startled scream.

Naruto dropped to the floor as the hold on him lessened and looked up in time to see Sasuke pull what looked like a scalpel across Neji's throat. It happened so fast and all Naruto could do was stare in shock as Sasuke let the body drop before closing in on Orochimaru. There was the sound of a struggle before Orochimaru also dropped to the floor dead. The quick slaughter had left the office and everyone in it covered in blood. "Get up." Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto took it without thinking. His mind remained blank as Sasuke dragged him out to his car and pushed him into the passenger seat. They sped out of the parking lot.

x-X-x

The cabin was tucked away in the woods and secluded from prying eyes just as Sasuke said it would be. Sasuke cut the engine off then leaned back in his seat. He took a deep breath and released it slowly before turning to look at Naruto. The blond beside him sat still, staring straight ahead. His fists were clenched in his lap and his jaw kept twitching as if he were fighting back the urge to scream. The way the blood spattered across his face and clothes made it look like he had just stepped out of a horror movie and Sasuke was sure he looked the same if not worse "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Naruto flinched at the suddenly broken silence and glanced toward Sasuke before looking away again. "You didn't have to kill them."

"I did what I thought was best. I didn't see you complaining."

"Are you…going to kill me, too?"

"No." Sasuke got out and walked around to open Naruto's door. He took hold of the blonds hand and pulled him toward the cabin. "I don't think I could hurt you. Let's just get cleaned up for now."

Naruto hesitated for a second. Part of him wanted to run away screaming bloody murder. He didn't even know why he allowed himself to be driven to such a secluded area in the first place. _'The man holding your hand is a murderer!'_ His thoughts screamed. _'Get away! Find the police!'_ But there was also the thought of:_ 'He saved you. Granted it was a bit extreme, but...' _He felt his hand tighten its grip as he let Sasuke lead him into the cabin.

The front hallway was almost too dark to see in until Sasuke pulled a cord hanging from above to light the way. Naruto looked around and couldn't help but think that this really is a great place to be if one needed to relax. The living room was nice and roomy with all of the furniture situated around a large fireplace. He didn't get to look around too much as Sasuke locked the door behind them then led him further down the hallway to a large bathroom where he began taking off his clothes. "When I was waiting for you, I started to get worried so I went inside. I heard voices coming from that office so I eavesdropped. I heard what they were planning and I just couldn't let that happen." Sasuke explained. He tossed his clothes in the corner then stepped forward, hesitating to see if Naruto would stop him before he began to slowly undress the blond. "I picked the lock and then I guess I just flew into a blind rage. All I wanted to do was hurt them. I suppose I did go a bit too far."

"What's done is done." Naruto shivered a bit as the cold air touched his newly exposed skin. Being in his line of work didn't leave him too embarrassed about them being naked together.

"I don't even know you that well." Sasuke almost seemed to be talking to himself as he started the shower. When the water was just warm enough they both climbed in. Naruto allowed Sasuke to gently wash the blood from his body before the raven worked on cleaning himself.

"If something like that happened to you, I don't know if I would've done much different." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke turned to look at him. He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes with one hand and with the other lifted Naruto's chin up. He didn't give himself time to think things through before leaning closer and pressing their lips together. Naruto made a small noise of contentment and parted his lips slightly to let Sasuke deepen the kiss if he wanted to.

"You must have a bit of rage built up in you." Sasuke murmured. "You must have had a hard life, but it's over. I took care of your problems. You don't have to go back to that. We can stay here as long as you want."

"I doubt you'll be able to go back after what you did to them. If the police find evidence that you did it, you'll have to stay on the run forever."

"I have plenty of hiding places, Naruto. This isn't the only cabin I have. We're completely safe from the world here." He traced his fingertips over the bruises littering Naruto's tan skin and clenched his teeth. "Don't go back."

Naruto leaned forward and rested his chin on the ravens shoulder. A quiet sob escaped his body as he finally came to terms with everything that had happened. A small voice in the back of his head screamed at him to run away but he ignored it. After so many years of taking shit from so many people, he had been suddenly yanked away from it all and offered peace. It was a bit of a shock the way it had come, but he was ready to take everything Sasuke had to offer. "Okay."

**x-X-x**

A/N: Holy fuck yes I finally updated I can't hardly believe it myself! I'll get started on the next and possibly final chapter as soon as possible. I don't want to take over another year to update ever again and if anyone's still reading this I am soooo sorry this took so long!


End file.
